


A debt that changed my life

by MudPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Childhood, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, or at least darker Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPie/pseuds/MudPie
Summary: After conveying the news about Lee's death to Michelle Unwin, and having her son witness everything, Harry decided to do something about his situation. He watched the mother come down in a spiral of self-pity and addiction, and after watching them for a year, Harry gets five year old Eggsy out of his home to raise the boy himself.Of course Harry hadn't believed that raising a child in the Kingsman manor would be easy, but what he got to experience surpassed even his worst fears.  He wouldn't have thought that he would get smitten by the boy and his bright eyes.Extreme underage fic. Starts with five year old Eggsy getting taken in by Harry, nothing happens until he's really thirteen though. There will be a lot of fluff in Eggsy's childhood before anything even starts for real.Please read the warnings though. I will put up warnings for each chapter. If you don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so... this happened. The story came straight from an rp (which I will go to hell for probably), which I then rewrote to make it into a real story. It is unbeta'd and I am not a native speaker. So if you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them!
> 
> So, it is an underage fic. Please notice this warning. There won't happen anything until Eggsy is around thirteen, but he will explore himself and figure out stuff before that. He will also be the one initiating. So warnings are here. I do not condone statutory rape and sex with minors in real life, this purely belongs to fantasy.
> 
> There will also be a chapter where non-con will happen (not between main characters). I will give out warnings on each chapter so you can skip anything you don't like.
> 
> There is a lot of fluff and childhood in the first few chapters. So, slow build with Harry trying to figure out how to parent and dragging Merlin along with him. Eggsy's speech is purposefully wrong.

Lee's death had been unnecessary, unexpected, yet caused a lot of change in little Eggsy's life. After Harry Hart, a man from the organisation his dad had worked for, had told his mother that her husband wouldn't return, it had broken her. She hadn’t recovered from her broken heart even after more than a year. Needless to say that she hadn’t been able take care of her five year old son anymore and Harry, who had not stopped watching them after the incident, had had to watch in horror how the sweet child suffered that neglection. Maybe it had been the boy’s eyes, Harry had wondered, that had sparked the feeling of protectiveness in him. Eggsy’s eyes glistened brightly whenever he was playing outside or in his room, making due with the only toy he had. Yet it could also have been the overwhelming guilt of Lee’s death that had him motivated enough to follow the child for the next year and a half.

It was a rainy day in London when strange, unknown men took the little boy out of the filthy and grotty apartment. His mother did barely care for that though, she was lying somewhere in another room, drunk and unconscious, unsuspecting of what was happening behind her closed door.

The little boy clutched his dirty teddy to his chest as he looked up at all those men surrounding him now. One could see he was intimidated, scared even, his tiny body trembling under their gazes and the cold rain.

"Where is me mum..?" He asked, but was completely ignored.

"That is an idiotic idea. You can't possibly want to raise a child next to your work. Are you out of your mind?" One of them hissed, at which the boy started sobbing lightly and hid his face in the plush. “I know how risky it is to even have a family outside of Kingsman and this here is beyond illegal even.”

"Voice down Percival. It's just a child." Lancelot raised a brow at which the other shrugged helplessly.

Harry of course knew that Percival was right. The man had a small daughter himself, a family, but there was no way that Harry would leave the boy behind, not after having his father sacrifice his life for Harry’s. They all owed him that. He needed to get Lee’s son out of this, set him on a right path. Maybe he could even join Kingsman someday. Whatever option Gary Unwin would take though, Harry would make sure that he would have all the chances he deserved.

"Shhhh... It will be alright." Harry bowed down next to the child, brown eyes crinkling at the edges, a warm smile on his lips. "What's your name?" He asked in a soft tone, trying to sooth him a bit while shrugging off his suit's jacket, gently laying it around the boy's small frame. It was getting colder these days and the little one wasn't dressed accordingly. They had simply gotten the child out while securing the area, not taking any of his belongings with them. The young Unwin looked up at him, but not yet saying a word. Harry of course knew the boy’s name, he knew a lot after watching him for over a year, but he wanted to sooth him at least somewhat.  
The little boy was still clutching the teddy to his chest when he turned to look around, his gaze switching from face to face, only to fix on Harry’s. 

“Eggsy…” The boy said and wanted to go on, but stopped and winced when behind him the other man started to discuss something in rather loud voices. Eggsy pinched his eyes closed and started sobbing for real then, big tears building in the corners of his eyes and dripping down his cheeks.

"Yeah great work there Lancelot." Percival sneered and shook his head, giving Harry a shrug, unsure what to do about the situation as a whole. The agent had way more experience with children, but apparently had no desire to express that now.

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing, Galahad. We have no clue how his mother will react. If she will go to the police, report him as missing, then this will degenerate into something completely different.”

Harry frowned but only briefly took his gaze off the boy in front him, one hand resting on his shoulder for support. Of course Harry had known about the possible consequences beforehand. 

“We will inform her under certain conditions, Merlin will have documents set up to easily provide information about her neglect. We pretend to act as child protective services.”

“She will want to see him though.” Percival chided in, not yet convinced.

“Not necessarily.” Harry muttered under his breath, both other agents exchanging a look, knowing clearly what Galahad was aiming at. And yes, he was ready to do whatever it may take to keep her away from this boy, nurturing her drinking habit would be easy enough. Even if he had to let Michelle disappear, he would do it for Eggsy’s future. 

“And what about Arthur? He will not condone kidnapping and that particular child running around on Kingsman ground, he-”

"How about you all just shut your mouth for a minute and let me handle what is clearly my business once it becomes a problem?" Harry grumbled, tone stern. "I will take care of it, don’t concern yourselves with details." He decided, before he bowed down to Eggsy to be on his height, gently laying his arm around him. "Everything’s alright." He whispered softly, pulling out a tissue and carefully wiping the tears off the boy's cheek. "I promise that nobody will hurt you."

The two agents behind him gave Galahad a nod before they walked back to their respective cars. Harry had been glad that they had promised their help, out of debt for previous favours asked, yet having them here was not benefiting the boy’s well-being or his mood right now. He would deal with the consequences later, would probably only receive a slap on his wrists from Arthur. The young boy was still sobbing in Harry’s arms though, his eyes still closed tightly.

"Mommy, want to mommy..." Harry sighed through his nose and brushed a hand over Eggsy’s hair. How to explain to a five year old that his mother was neglecting him and drinking herself to sleep every night?

"Your mother currently needs a bit of help. That is why we bring you to a place you will be safe and where you’re taken care of. Is that okay?” The child looked up at him skeptically, obviously not sold on the idea to leave his mother. Harry hadn’t expected anything but. He wiped another crocodile tear off Eggsy's cheek, before he carefully cupped it with his hand, his thumb stroking over the soft skin. “My name is Harry. Don’t worry, you will be able to see her very soon.” It was a lie for the boy’s comfort, even though Harry had no inclination to make that promise come true. He would do anything to keep her away.

"When?" The small child huffed out, suddenly angry, but the tremble of his lips were indication enough that he was on the brink of crying still. "Mommy-" The teddy muffled a lot of sound when Eggsy started weeping for real, but it was still rather loud.

"As soon as possible. Come on, Eggsy. I will get you somewhere warm." Harry breathed, his hand on Eggsy's back as he led him to the car, not wanting to force the boy, wanting him to move on his own. Otherwise this would be the worst start possible.

The young child moved, but it didn't help sooth him any. His face was still buried completely in the teddy's head, the plush absorbing tears and sobs. Once at the car, Harry opened up the door to the passenger's seat and helped Eggsy get inside, fastening the seat belt, making sure that also the boy's teddy was secured and sending the boy a little smile. Judged by Eggsy’s behaviour, this was going to be a long drive home. They couldn’t take the underground bullet, Eggsy wasn’t supposed to know about his real occupation until he would be old enough. When they arrived at the Kingsman manor, Harry stayed completely silent; the child had fallen asleep and he didn't plan on waking him unless he had to. He hoped the boy would grow out of missing his mother soon, even though he had little hope in that department for the moment. So once the car was parked, he went over to get Eggsy out, lifting him up into his arms and locking the car. It was astonishing that children were able to sleep through, even when they were picked up. And with the boy leaning against his chest, one hand in the soft hair, Harry went inside, nodding at Merlin who held the door open for him. Of course his handler had been informed about Harry’s plan beforehand, he was more than a friend, more a partner in crime really. Merlin would probably not agree to his idea of raising the boy here, considering him playing a role whenever Harry would be away to work, but he did nothing to voice his discontent anyway. Their mutual understanding of asking for favours had made them accepting of each other’s flaws and needs pretty early in their tenure, so Harry wasn’t really bothered by the frown on Merlin’s face.

"Did you get everything?" Harry asked in a whisper, at which Merlin nodded.

"Almost. Clothes are there, toys too. Only the... food you asked for will arrive tomorrow." They walked in silence until Merlin put a hand on Harry’s arm, stopping him. “Why here? Why not take him home?”

Harry had thought about that for a long while and he started walking again, knowing Merlin would join in his stride.

“I know that Arthur would want the boy close, with how much of a liability he is. Arthur wants his every step controlled, and I will give him that, considering that I will have to be off duty for the time being. See it as a compromise. I believe Eggsy would also enjoy the company of others once I start going on missions again. I can’t have him be alone at my home. Yet I won’t show him the basement.” The boy would solely be in their living quarters. Harry would ensure that Eggsy would believe this mansion to be just that. He would know only about the ground-floor, everything else would be off limits.

Merlin gave a sharp nod, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a half-smirk.

“And you practically live here for the last few months anyway.” Harry gave his friend an unimpressed look, Merlin was part of that problem after all, but nodded either way. Merlin had sent him on a number of missions to keep him busy, and Harry had never bothered to go home for just the mandatory wait between missions. There was no one waiting for him there. 

"Thank you, Merlin. I will introduce my home to him when time comes though. He can see it as a holiday chalet of some sorts. Or we’ll have it the other way around when he gets older. But I fear he will not like it much."

Merlin didn’t bother hiding the cheeky grin on his lips.

“Dead animals are not really a child’s favourite, I gather.”

“Thank you for your help, Merlin.” Harry pressed out through his lips, his tone remaining playful though.

The two men parted ways soon after and it didn’t take long until Harry arrived at his quarters. Harry had to smile when he saw that there was a little army of plushies sitting on his bed, Merlin had gone overboard with that sort of thing, unsuspectedly, and he needed to make a bit room for the two of them, even though he was sure that the boy would appreciate it. He went over to place Eggsy on the bed, gently stroking through his hair while taking his jacket off the boy. He would not wake him for today, hoping that he would simply sleep through. The day had been stressful enough for him. So Harry simply pulled the blanket over the tiny body and allowed himself to relax for now. He himself would sleep on the couch tonight. The bed would be big enough for them both, but he didn't want to scare the young one if he woke up next to a stranger.

Harry woke with a start, his back hurting and his mind fuzzy enough to not recognize right away what the strange sound coming from the bed were. Within just about half a second, ignoring the pain that radiated through his neck, Harry was up and about, walking over to the bed, seeing the small child crying. For a moment he had forgotten that the boy had been there. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully placing his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, hoping that it would sooth him at least somewhat.

"Hush, it's me, remember? Harry." He breathed out, feeling bad for himself and the boy. He was probably scared, felt alone after waking up alone in an unfamiliar place and was now bawling his eyes out. Harry wanted to never hear that sound again, although he would probably hear it quite the few times until the boy would be old enough or start to trust him. He hoped for it to be the latter. It would hopefully not take as long. The sobbing stopped for a second when he realized that someone was there, Eggsy actually opened his eyes and looking at the tall man, regarding him before the weeping began anew. Words like 'mommy' and 'home' were somewhere in there, Harry could hear them in between the sobs. The boy crying was so intense that Eggsy even had to cough because of it. 

No one had warned him that it would be this tiring to deal with a child, and yet, Harry felt like reassuring Eggsy, like taking care of him, so he stroked over the soft hair to get his attention again.

"It's alright, your mum is fine. Eggsy is it, right? Come, come here." He opened his arms, offering the boy to cuddle up. Now he really just hoped that Eggsy would take that invitation. Much to his surprise, the child almost instinctively leaned into him, apparently needing physical contact, affection more important than distrusting a stranger. He was still crying, one tiny hand fisted in Harry’s shirt while the other was clinging to the teddy. Harry laid his arms around him, soothingly rubbing circles onto his back.

"See, Eggsy, your mother is currently not feeling well. She isn't able to take care of you. So I will do that instead. Is that okay for you?" Harry breathed, holding the boy close as he tried to explain the situation the easiest way possible. The child didn’t need to know any specifics. Later maybe, but not now. He might even be able to use it to his own benefit.

"Nou, wan’ me mommy back." The boy sobbed, but his voice was getting more quiet. It was clear to Harry that the child couldn't understand what the other was trying to convey to him, simply because the mother was everything to a child this age, even if she was unfit to care for him the way he needed it. Eggsy couldn’t see it in any rational way. It would take a lot of time for him to warm up to someone else but his mother, but Harry knew he would come around eventually. At least that was what Percival had told him. And the internet seemed to agree.

"How about I show you the house, Eggsy? Would you like that?" Harry asked whisperingly, pulling away just enough to gently dry the boy's face with his sleeve, smiling at him. It would serve as a good distraction for the both of them. The boy shook his head firmly and continued to simply sit there and let Harry’s shirt dry his tears. He probably didn't really listen at all, but also didn't move away or push Harry away from him, which was a good sign. Harry gave a soft sigh but the child’s mood didn’t dampen his own. He would take him anyway, it was still early so they wouldn't run into many people. Which was probably for the best considering that Eggsy was triggered easily at the moment. So Harry, still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, lifted the boy up into his arms, helping him getting comfortable up there.

"Are you hungry, Eggsy?" He asked him while he got up and went over to the door, leaving the room and locking it behind them.Thankfully the boy had almost stopped crying by now, the big tears were still on his round cheeks though. One tiny hand was holding on to Harry's neck, nails digging into the skin there, but Harry ignored it. Eggsy shook his head then in answer and Harry could call bollocks on that, yet nodded anyway. The boy had to be hungry. He would simply show him the kitchen and coax him into eating some cereal. Thanks to Merlin there should be enough food to fit Eggsy’s taste.

"Look, from here you can see the woods." Harry breathed when he stepped over to the next window. It showed the gardens and the kennels with the adjoining forest in the background. If all hell broke loose, Harry would simply show Eggsy the dogs. "Do you like forests, Eggsy?"

The boy was still looking rather sad and sceptical, his free hand up by his mouth, bringing teddy up with it.

"Nou..." He murmured but still looked out of the window.

"So it is really true what they say." Came from behind them then, Kay frowning slightly. "Don't you think he'll be better off in a family?"

Harry rolled his eyes behind closed lids and turned around to face the agent, obviously not happy with his thoughts on that matter. Eggsy was pushing his face into Harry's shoulder, whimpering lightly when he met the other man’s gaze.

"No, I don't in fact." Harry retorted, managing to keep his voice low as he turned towards Kay, expression neutral. "And if you are so concerned for his well-being, you can discuss the state of affairs with Arthur." His hand was in Eggsy's hair now, gently stroking through it, calming his own protectiveness more than the boy in his arms. The child snuggled up more to Harry, little puffs of warm breath fanning on Harry's neck while both hands were now clawing at his neck. He needed a sense of safety, obviously, and Harry would not let anyone get between them.

"No need to get defensive, you know it's not my place to decide on this, but- Harry, you can't just keep the kid just like that. Does Arthur know even?" Kay said while looking worried. They all knew that Merlin and Galahad were covering for each other, but even with Merlin’s help it would be hard to persuade the old man.

“Arthur will get informed once I took care that Eggsy is feeling better. His well-being is my first priority. We will make it official soon."

The boy peeked out of the man's shoulder before quickly hiding again. Harry found it utterly adorable.

"That's not what I meant. Yet, we, or you in particular, are not the boy's custodian. So this is kidnapping, no matter if you say you will handle that." He sighed then and looked away. "Make sure that you tell Arthur before someone sees and possibly preempt you." This said, Kay turned, shaking his head. 

Easy to see that Harry wasn’t taking lightly to such threats. Kay meant well, he usually did. The younger agent had a nephew of his own and probably wondered how a child would cope with this particular environment, yet Harry had no will to even listen to this nonsense. The boy couldn’t have stayed in that dirty apartment, with a drinking mother and no food on the table. And since neither him nor Merlin were exposable, Harry had little fear that Arthur would do anything too problematic for the both of them.

"Don't listen to him, Eggsy." He whispered then, still stroking over Eggsy's head when he went down the corridor, letting the boy get a good look at everything.

Eggsy slowly started looking around again, his hands staying on Harry and his teddy though. Yet, whenever they met someone, the little boy hid his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry had to admit to himself that this shy side of the child was quite endearing. It was when they had went around for some time that Eggsy started stirring more and more, the small hands tugging on his clothes, making Harry look down in confusion.

"Do you want to go on your own, Eggsy?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised by the stirring. Though on second thought, maybe he was just hungry? Or had to pee? There were a few options and Harry felt helpless, not knowing what the small child wanted. Eggsy looked troubled, lips pressed firmly together while he furrowed his brows.

"Have to pee..." Eggsy murmured and shifted again on the other's arms. Oh. Harry was quick making his way to the toilets nearby, but the small boy hadn't been able to hold it that long. Harry could feel the warm liquid run down his arm and stomach and closed his eyes to breath through; this was a child, it had to be expected. Yet this was still something that he had not anticipated or looked forward to. It became worse when Eggsy started crying again, his teddy dropping to the floor and Harry sighed softly, schooling his expression to not startle him further.

"It's quite alright, Eggsy, don't cry. We will get you out of this and into some freshly washed clothes, how does that sound?" He breathed, having taken the teddy from the ground as he now went back to his room. 

He didn’t get a reaction from the boy, but it hadn’t been needed anyway. Harry would need to make him take a bath and redress him either way. Once inside, he locked the door behind them and went over to the bathroom, where he gently let Eggsy down. 

"Can you undress yourself, or would you like help with that?" Harry asked then, the teddy now sitting on the edge of the bathtub so it would be in Eggsy's reach while he had his hands free. Perfect actually; he could let Eggsy take a bath and wash the teddy during that. Hand-washed it would at least stay fluffy and lose the foul odor that lingered on it.

Eggsy’s head was hanging, just as his arms on each side of his body. He looked beaten and Harry didn’t quite understand why until he spoke up a minute later.

"Please not be angy..." The boy whimpered in a pleading voice. It was obvious that he expected to get punished for this and it scared Harry to think about where the child had picked up the notion of punishment for such a mishap.

"I am not angry, Eggsy.” Harry assured with a soft smile on his lips. ” It happens. Even to adults if they just aren't quick enough." He chuckled and turned the water on, adding a good amount of shower gel to make it a bubble bath. He had seen a lot of people defecating on themselves when they had been scared for their life. He had caused that horror, so Harry had little problem with a boy peeing himself. Harry gently made Eggsy raise his arms to get his small sweatshirt over his head and off before he did the same to his singlet. Big blue eyes looked up at him when he kept on undressing Eggsy. At least the boy had no quarrels with that. When the child was naked then, Eggsy simply stood there, not really knowing what he should do.

"Time for a nice bath, come here, Eggsy." Harry carefully lifted the boy onto the tub's edge, letting him first hold his feet inside to get used to the temperature before he helped him sitting down in it. He took the boy's teddy then, offering it to him. "Does he have a name?" He wanted to know, smiling down at the boy. The way to Eggsy’s heart was definitely going through his only possession. 

"Teddy." Eggsy murmured and pulled the plush to his chest, at which it started getting wet. Harry thanked all deities there could possibly be that the thing would get clean now. Eggsy didn't really seem to mind though, neither the stench nor the wetness. "Have him from daddy." He chirped and ducked him underwater a few times, his eyes lighting up a bit. It brought a sad smile onto Harry's lips, but it vanished a moment later when he scooped some water over the plushie’s head.

"Wash him good, will you? I will get you fresh clothes and will be back in a minute." He explained, standing up and being quick to look through the clothes Merlin had gotten them.

He could hear the boy laughing and water splashing after a minute and it brought a smile onto his lips again. That sound made it worth the hassle. Harry quickly stripped himself and disposed of his dirty clothing before getting into a bit more comfortable things. Merlin really had gotten everything Harry noticed when he looked into a few boxes. Even shampoo that wouldn't burn in the little one's eyes. So, the little pile of clothing in one hand and the shampoo in the other, Harry came back and chuckled when he saw what had happened in the meantime. The child had managed to flood the bathroom floor.

"Do you still have water in there?" Harry asked, smirking, and put the clothes far enough away so they wouldn't get wet before he went back to Eggsy's side. "I can give you some soap so you can wash him properly, but try not to get it into your eyes, okay?" He murmured then, taking the shower gel and Eggsy’s small hand to pour a tiny amount of gel onto it.

"He dun need sop." The boy mumbled and made sounds as he moved the bear through the water as if it was a airplane. "Bears dun wash with sop."

"Alright then. But little Eggsys do." Harry commented and held his hands into the water to warm them up, before he gently began to wash Eggsy with a flannel, glad to see him getting clean. The way the child had looked before had been off-putting to say the least. It wasn't what a child should be looking like. Maybe after a fun day outside in the dirt, yes, but not just because the mother wasn't able to bath them. He had no experience raising children, yet he had the feeling that he would do a better job than Michelle, no matter her circumstances. The reason why he had gotten Eggsy out of there in the first place. 

"I need you to sit still for a moment, I don't want the shampoo to get into your eyes." Harry breathed in a soft tone, smiling at Eggsy who was nodding lightly. "Tilt your head up a little bit, please." He squeezed some of the shampoo onto his palm, waiting for the boy to do as told before rubbing it into his sculp. Eggsy obviously enjoyed it, his eyes closing while Harry massaged the shampoo into those soft blonde strands.

"Good boy." Harry used his one hand to stroke back the soft hair and kept it on the boy's forehead to keep the shampoo from running into his face. And once he was sure that Eggsy’s hair was clean, he used luke-warm water to carefully rinse it out again.

Eggsy still shook his head and splashed water drops onto Harry before he looked up again, strands of hair hanging everywhere. He really was an adorable child.

"When back home?" The boy asked then and took hold of his teddy again, making Harry’s smile turn bitter.

"I don't know yet. When your mother gets healthy again. She’s very sick at the moment." Harry promised, gently washing the boy's back now, silently thankful that Eggsy didn’t seem to want to argue about it. He might have noticed that something was off about her behavior as well.

Once that was done he sat down on the ground next to the tub, like that being able to keep an eye on Eggsy. Funny how the teddy bear was enough to keep him busy. Only when the water started to get cold, Eggsy started to grouse, yet didn't say what was wrong though. Harry wondered if that had to do with the fact that Michelle had neither spoken much to the child, nor had taken him to meet other kids regularly or putting him in a day care. Harry had watched their daily life often enough to know that. She hadn’t spoken much to Eggsy in the last year, simply drowning herself in booze and parking him in front of the telly. The aftermath of this was obvious. Eggsy now only pulled a face as if he wanted to cry instead of talking to him and tried to stand up in the tub a second later. Harry stood immediately to stabilize him, a deep frown on his features.

"Oh, no, don't. I don't want you to slip and hurt yourself." Harry said and hurried to get the biggest, fluffiest towel he could find. That in hand, he helped Eggsy out of the tub and wrapped it around him to rub him dry. "You can just tell me if something is wrong, okay? Tell me if you need to pee, if you are hungry or cold or tired. Can you do that, Eggsy?" Harry asked in a low voice, hoping that the child would comply. Eggsy looked troubled by the request though and looked down, as if he wasn't sure whether he could do that. He shrugged with his shoulders then, it was such a tiny gesture because of that big towel.

"Mommy al'ays tuld me t'be quiet." Eggsy murmured in reply, eyes down on the ground.

Harry felt the urge to have a talk with Michelle Unwin for doing this to her son.

"You don't have to be quiet. I need to know when you are unwell, Eggsy. Else I can't help you. And we don't want to have such accidents all the time, right? So if you know what you need and want, tell me about it." Harry tried again and cupped the boy’s cheek with his hands, smiling warmly at him.. He had never believed that he could simply feel affection for the boy; he had wanted to care for him due to his debt to Lee, but now it made him incredibly content that Eggsy was nodding after only a moment of hesitation. Maybe this could turn out alright in the end.

"Okay." Eggsy murmured sheepishly and looked up with big puppy eyes. "I'm hungry..." He whispered into the towel, trying to hide from the world.

"Then we will get you some breakfast. Teddy will have to stay here though, so his fur can dry fully. We want him to be proper after all, right?" Harry got another towel and placed it on the heater. "Here, he can sit here and wait for you to return. Nice and cozy." It was silly to address a plushie as a person, but if it helped Eggsy, Harry would do all the silly things in the world.

"But I can' go withou’ teddy." The child pouted, his towel wrapped hand reaching out for the soaking wet plush to press it against the towel around his chest. "Dun wan' to go withou teddy..."

"Don't you think he will be uncomfortable if everyone outside sees him like this? Give him time to dry and later we will groom him so he can show off his beautiful fur. Just look at him, it's hanging all over his eyes. He can't even see” Harry chuckled, at which the boy looked up at him again. “Come on Eggsy, he knows where we are, right? And we will be back soon. Until then he can sleep." Harry reached out a hand towards Eggsy but didn't take the plush from him, instead wanting him to hand it out on his own. Good thing that children that age were easily manipulated.

Eggsy stilled for a moment before slowly turning to place the teddy back onto the heater, needing to get onto his tiptoes for doing that.

"Yeh neeto stay 'ere teddy." He announced and scurried over to Harry, one hand holding onto his pants.

Harry smiled at him warmly, then dried off what the teddy had made wet again and helped the boy redress. Eggsy had claimed to be able to do it himself, but Harry had taken great pleasure in having the small boy laugh when he accidentally tickled him. He would remember that. With his hair washed and fresh clothes on Eggsy looked far better already.

"Alright, let's go and get you something to eat, shall we?"

The small boy stood there as if he was lost, frowning at Harry, who could read easily that something was on his mind.

"Who are you?" The boy asked all of a sudden, not knowing anything but his name of course. "You know me mommy?"

Oh well. What a topic. Obviously his hunger was not enough to not drop it.

"I knew your daddy. He's been a friend of mine. And a colleague. We worked together." Harry explained and got into his shoes. "But what’s important is that I am a friend and my name is Harry Hart. And you are safe with me." He offered his hand to the boy and relaxed visibly when the boy took it. The small gesture of trust was quickly ruined though when Eggsy opened his mouth again.

"You look like daddy. Where is daddy?"

Harry sighed lightly, feeling exhausted from the questions but didn’t let the emotion settle onto his face.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" He asked then, before he carefully placed his hand on Eggsy's back, leading him over to the bed, where he sat down and helped Eggsy to do the same next to him. "Did she not speak to you about him, Eggsy?" Well of course not. Michelle had her ways with avoiding responsibility. Eggsy frowned, didn't know what the other meant by that.

"Mommy said he be back soon." Eggsy stammered, but one could already see that the child was somewhat suspicious. Rightfully so, Harry would be honest to him. He exhaled, thinking about how to word this. He didn’t want to hurt him, but better help the boy over it now.

"Eggsy. Your father won't come back." Harry stated in a low voice, his expression sad as he watched the boy. Blue eyes blinked for a moment, it took some seconds before the small child even understood those words.

"Mommy said he be back." Eggsy declared while his eyes filled with tears, desperately trying to defend the picture of his mother in his head. A second later Eggsy held his hands before his face and started crying loudly. "I want ma daddy!"

Harry was quick to pull the boy into a hug, hands soothingly stroking over his back. But he didn't try to make him stop crying. Eggsy deserved to know the truth and he would give him all the time needed to get over his father's death, even when Eggsy hammered his tiny fists against the Harry's shoulders and chest. Even after minutes of Eggsy crying there wasn’t a hint of him stopping all too soon. Without saying a word Harry lifting the boy up into his arms. He didn't care that his shirt would get wet or end up getting wrinkled all over. Eggsy needed contact, needed support, and he would deliver.

"It's time you get something to eat." Harry decided and didn't stop stroking over the child's back as he carried him along the corridors a moment later, heading towards the smaller kitchen. They had a cafeteria one floor down, but he wasn’t going to take him there. Harry would keep his work a secret for as long as he could so that Eggsy could have a nice childhood here. 

Eggsy’s face was red from crying when they arrived at the kitchen, cheeks flushed and eyes wet, but Harry ignored it on purpose, not wanting him to be embarrassed for crying. Two agents were there, Bedivere and Gawain, who were staring at Harry now, or well, more at Eggsy than him in fact. Apparently they hadn't gotten the news.

"What-"

"Uhm, Galahad, I didn't know that you were a father."

Eggsy turned his face into Harry’s neck, effectively hiding from the two men. Letting Eggsy down onto a chair, Harry then turned his head towards the other agents, his hand stroking through the Eggsy's hair while he stayed close to him.

"He isn't my son, he’s Lee's." Harry explained and could see the realization dawning on his colleagues’ faces. Now he just hoped that Eggsy would still eat, despite other people being present. Lee’s name caused the boy sob again though, and he even coughed when he choked on his own spit. The agents were glancing at each other, exchanging thoughts without speaking up. Gawain winced at a particularly loud sob then.

"Well, shit." Bedivere said and pressed his lips into a line, obviously not as smitten with the child as Harry was.

"Alright, but- I didn't know they could get that loud. What have you been doing with him here?" Gawain grinned cheekily, obviously teasing.

"So you won't do missions anymore, Galahad? I feel that will be quite the effort to keep from him or explain on the other hand."

"Not for the time being. I can't leave him alone. And I guess missions will have to wait until he is old enough. At least those outside the UK. Unless someone else is ready to play the nanny." Harry countered with a raised brow when he gave Eggsy's head another gentle caress and went over to the fridge to get out milk, and a bowl and cereals after that. At least Eggsy was at an age where he could eat properly on his own. That made things easier. Standing closer to his colleagues, he narrowed his eyes at them. "I just revealed to him why his father won't come back, so bear with him. Better not talk about it." That said he returned to Eggsy and placed everything on the table before getting him a spoon. Harry sat down on the chair next to him, filling some cereals into the bowl. Merlin needed a medal for getting fruit loops, seriously, and Harry wondered whether he had researched the fact that children loved these or whether the man might have a guilty pleasure he didn’t know about.

Eggsy though showed no sign of wanting to eat anymore, tears dripping down his face at the mention of his father. Bedivere and Gawain exchanged looks, with the former shaking his head.

"Don't count on me with that." Bedivere grimaced and went past the two to leave the kitchen with his coffee in hand. “Children are not my forte.”

"That's- yeah good luck with that, hm?" Gawain smiled awkwardly before he followed his colleague, very much fleeing from the scene and the sound of a weeping child.

Harry looked after them, not having expected anything else. Of course they wouldn’t help out with caring for him. At least they wouldn’t inform Arthur about Eggsy. It was a good thing that most of them had each other’s back due to their work and some owed favours, even though they might not get along personally otherwise.

"Eggsy, I know how you are feeling, it’s alright to cry, but you need to eat something now. Can you do that for me, please?" Harry breathed calmly, trying his best to not make any doubts or negative emotion show on his face. He wanted Eggsy to feel better, and he would after getting something in his stomach. Yet, much to Harry’s displeasure, Eggsy shook his head and pushed the bowl away from him.

"I dun want! I want to mommy! Mommy!" Eggsy shouted and tried to get down from the chair, only to fall onto his knees. Eggsy's crying changed there, the tantrum forgotten because of the slight pain from the fall.

Harry was down on his knee before him within a second, helping Eggsy getting back up and allowing him to sit on his knee. He had to admit though that this was better than having him cry over a dead parent.

"Shh... Does it hurt?" He asked in a soft tone, even though it probably didn't really hurt at all. "Eggsy, right now you can't go back to her, but I will tell her that she can visit you at any time, okay?" This blatant lie would hopefully calm Eggsy down.

Eggsy was pushing his face into the Harry’s shoulder, tears caught by the fabric of his shirt. He nodded though, the sobbing slowly ebbing up.

"O-okay." Eggsy whispered at which Harry silently smiled to himself and stroked over Eggsy’s head again to calm him down further.

"Would you like to eat now?"

The small boy nodded again but didn't really make a move to get away from Harry. No, he was rather clinging to him suddenly. Maybe it had something to do with how Harry looked; he also was almost the same age as Lee, just a tad older, so Eggsy was probably taking him as the next best male idol. Eggsy was probably scared of losing him as well.

"Alright then." Harry breathed out, lifting Eggsy up fully and sitting down on the chair himself, allowing him to sit on his lap this time. 

Harry pulled the bowl back towards them and added put some cereals into it, followed by the milk. He offered Eggsy the spoon then, knowing that he should be able to eat by himself. Harry had watched often how Eggsy had had to do that by himself. And surely enough Eggsy did take the spoon. It was still rather messy though, milk dripping down onto the table and down his chin while he tried to eat the fruit loops but it amused Harry enough to not interfere much, only holding the bowl in place to make it easier for the boy to get some on his spoon.

"Good boy." Harry praised at some point, his free hand gently carding through the boy's soft hair. He wondered if it would get easier over time to take care of him. Harry certainly hoped so, but this was already a step forward.


	2. The nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to leave for the first time in weeks. Merlin is not thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is up!  
> Finally. University and work were hell for me these past weeks and I was so busy, but here is the second chapter! I am already planing the third so I do hope that you don't have to wait just as long. I'll try to upload it until Christmas.
> 
> I also want to thank you all for the support, I was really happy that you guys liked the beginning so far!  
> If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me, it helps me a lot!

After about two weeks, with Eggsy still crying from time to time, the boy had at least stopped screaming for his mom or dad. This didn’t mean that he was less of a nuisance to other people though. Now Eggsy was clinging to Harry, taking him as his only reference person, which increasingly grew into a problem, since the boy started crying whenever Harry was gone for even a minute. Harry only needed to set him onto the ground for Eggsy to start sobbing. It was just a phase, they were sure, and everyone, even Harry, hoped that it wouldn’t take long to subside again. It hadn’t mattered much for the time Harry had been on vacation, but Harry would start working again soon, and even with all the effort put into the boy, he would simply not believe that Harry would return to him once he would leave. Normal for a child who had his father dying and his mother not taking proper care of him, yet quite pesky when business was concerned.

Three weeks went by with Harry showing Eggsy the entire mansion and introducing him to the people inside it, with quite a few agents and staff members taking a liking in the small boy. And while Harry was rather enjoying the newly found bond between the child and him, it was Merlin who wasn’t looking overly fond when he spotted the agent and his soon to be adopted son. Merlin had helped him with pulling the strings for a lot of official matters and yet Harry had asked him for another favour. A deep frown set on the handler’s face and Harry had to hide the smirk behind a professional facade when he stepped closer.

"Eggsy, I am going to be back by tomorrow, okay? Teddy promised me to watch over you. Merlin is nice, really. You can trust him." Harry reassured, at which Merlin raised a brow in question. It was good that Harry was only assigned the missions in London for the time being, more than a day with the crying child would be too tedious to endure for everyone involved. He just hoped that it would stay by one day. Looking up, Harry met Merlin’s gaze and sighed. "Don't look at me like that, Merlin. One day the stress will make you lose your hair."

"Funny, Galahad." His colleague deadpanned before focusing on the slightly distraught boy in Harry’s arms.

Eggsy needed a moment to even understand what Harry meant with that, but he quickly shook his head, hands tightening in Harry's shirt, teddy getting squished between them. The child obviously didn't want to hear any of this. The little nose and mouth pushed against Harry's neck, effectively hiding his face as the boy mumbled something in protest and Harry let him have him have his moment before putting Eggsy down onto the ground. Eggsy immediately started screaming like a banshee.

"Remind me again why I have to do this." Merlin grimaced, gently placing his one hand on Eggsy's shoulder to try and soothe him, only to pull it away again when he realized that it made the screaming only worse.

"Take it as a favour asked. And because I couldn’t think of anyone else who is as trustworthy as you are." Harry winked and turned his attention back to Eggsy, now cupping the boy's cheeks, making the sobbing stop for at least a few seconds. "Eggsy, it will be fine. You will be fine. And I will be back soon. You have my word. I promise it."

While Eggsy had stopped crying briefly when Harry had touched him, he began weeping anew as soon as Harry was done speaking. Especially after Harry had told the boy that his father would not come back, the small child didn't want to let go of Harry even for a minute. The fact that Harry would leave for real was making Eggsy’s little world collapse and neither of the two men knew how to change his belief without making him experience that it was quite normal for adults and parents especially to leave for a certain time. 

"Nou-" Eggsy whined, hands holding onto Harry's sleeve.

"Eggsy, he has to go. It’s his job." Merlin threw in, while Harry freed his sleeves as gently as possible. 

"Yes, and it won't take long." Harry reassured, a smile on his face.

"Nou... please." The child was begging now, the saddest little pout on his face. "I dun wanna you leave..." Eggsy begged and reached a hand out for Harry before he was lifted up by Merlin, much to his displeasure.

Harry hated to see the boy this sad and brought his hand up once more to gently stroke over his back.

"I promise, Eggsy. Merlin will be there for you and maybe he even has some toys you can play with as well." Harry breathed, offering a little smile. He knew that Merlin had brought a lot of toys and blankets over to his office, so he hoped that Eggsy would start forgetting about him not being there once he would see them. "Is that okay?"

Despite the constant reassurance Eggsy still didn't seem overly happy and he turned to look at Harry, eyes teary. Instead of saying something, he just shook his head, little hands reaching out for Harry. It broke Harry’s heart, but the boy was no toddler anymore and would have to learn that people had to leave, no matter for what reason. It was only a small mission inside London anyway, squeezing some juicy details out of a corrupt politician who was trying to get their associate elected as major. Nothing fancy or elaborate. It wouldn’t take him more than a night. Offering Eggsy his hand one more time, Harry smiled confidently, trying to project positivity for the boy.

"It's not going to be a long time, Eggsy." Merlin murmured then, a gesture that Harry wouldn’t have expected from the easily annoyed man. Usually Merlin avoided anything bothersome, but apparently he tried for Harry’s sake. "If you’re good we might be able to talk to Harry later on.”

Eggsy turned to look at Merlin, yet his expression didn’t change. He still looked miserable but only sniffed instead of crying full-on. Fortunately, else Merlin would have probably shoved the boy back at Harry immediately, claiming that he would be too much of a hindrence for his work.

"Hm..." Eggsy just grumbled and now hid his face in Merlin's chest, needing to hold on to something, to get a bit of support. Both men exchanged a look, with Harry pondering whether he should feel relieved or jealous. Apparently Eggsy was alright with staying with Merlin, which was good, of course, but it still made Harry think about being replaced. A ridiculous thought after only a few weeks of having Eggsy here, but Harry had begun to adore the child more than what was probably good. The obsession was mutual. Merlin gave Harry a nod then, dragging him from his thoughts and making him smile and turn after a moment, silently leaving.

Merlin looked after his colleague for what felt like the longest time before he realized that he couldn’t keep standing on the corridor with a tear-stained child in his arms. At least not if he didn’t want to be the laughing stock of the whole facility. The other agents would take a piss out of him the second they’d see that picture. So Merlin sighed inaudibly and walked down the opposite direction in which Harry had left in. He hadn't taken care of a child before and prayed to all imaginative deities out there that the day would go by as quickly as possible and without any complications. If that hope would stay true was another thing entirely.

The child in Merlin’s arms sniffled and tried to look back to see whether Harry would be really gone or if he would turn up on the next corner again, no matter that they were already way past his quarters. And little Eggsy finally realized this when the door to Merlin’s office was pushed open and closed behind them. There were screens all around, lighting up the room with a dim blue glow, but in one corner there were some plushies and a large blanket on the ground with a lot of toys scattered around. Still, Eggsy wasn't happy, silent tears starting to drip down his cheeks once he was set down onto the soft blanket. Merlin regarded him for a short amount of time, unsure how to handle the situation, but ultimately decided to at least try to get at least some work done today. Dealing with murdering psychos, bratty recruits and cheeky agents was his daily routine, the thing he was good in, but a child, at this age especially, was a closed book to him. Merlin had of course done his research beforehand, but it had only been mildly insightful. 

He only glanced back at Eggsy a few times, seeing how the boy sniffled but looked around the toys anyway. So Harry had been able to spark that little bit of confidence in the boy, else he probably wouldn’t start doing thing on his own. Like this Merlin would be able to not have an eye on Eggsy the entire time and he was thankful for it. Who would have known that Harry would become a decent caretaker in the end? Turning around, Merlin started typing away on his keyboard, leaving the boy to himself. Merlin heard a few sobs here and there, but overall the boy was surprisingly quiet. At least until about an hour later, when the sobbing started to grow increasingly loud and thus distracting. At first Merlin had tried to simply ignore it, positive that the child would stop once he figured that he wouldn’t get the wanted attention, but it wasn’t the case. Before long, Merlin grabbed a tissue from one of the drawers of his desk and moved to sit down next to Eggsy on the floor, where he offered it to the boy.

"Are you worried about him, Eggsy?" Merlin asked in a, even for him, surprisingly soft voice, bringing his hand to the other's back and lightly stroking over it. The child needed comfort and a touch was the easiest way to do that. The reactions were often times reminding him on a small puppy, still unable to fend for itself. And puppies Merlin could handle. 

"He wun com back..." Eggsy sniveled and hid behind the tissue. Merlin stared with an incredulous expression as he tried to comprehend what Eggsy had just blurted out. Harry wouldn't come back? Well, it made sense from the child’s perspective. And it made even more sense for him knowing how dangerous Harry’s business was. Just like every adult before Harry, Eggsy feared him leaving. Like his father. And ultimately his mother. Big tears were dripping down Eggsy’s face and made Merlin swallow the first instinctive answer that lay on his tongue, his hands hovering in the air as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them. "'arry wun come back..."

"Oh, no, no, no, Eggsy, he will!” Merlin instantly gave back at the repetition, not wanting this to escalate. If he wouldn’t stop this now, Eggsy would gnaw his ears off with that wailing. “It's his job to go out for a day or two. He has to. He earns money that way so he can buy you a new toy. And even if he goes out, he always comes back. And I think-” This sounded too cheesy in his mind and it would sound even more ridiculous when it would come out of his mouth. “He loves you very much, lad, else he would have never brought you here. So he has to come back to care for you." Merlin murmured even though he himself looked wary. Mostly because he searched for the perfect approach to calm this child and go back to work. An idea made the handler look up and stand a second later. Maybe he really could call Harry, for a minute or two. It had been a bluff, but maybe it would be enough for Eggsy to believe them.

"Wait a moment~" Heaving himself up and hurrying over to his desk, Merlin searched for something specific and eventually found one of the spare earpieces. Linking it to Harry's line of communication was no issue and with a few clicks Merlin was in. He checked Harry’s location before he was down with Eggsy again. "Here, I can make you hear him. You can also talk to him, but just for a few minutes. Harry is very busy and needs to focus." Merlin explained and put the earpiece in Eggsy’s small ear.

Eggsy didn't really understand any of that since he had absolutely no idea how any of this worked, so he was looking lost when Merlin leaned back to muster him. He turned towards Merlin still, big blue eyes looking up at him.

"My mommy loves me too? Do she com back?" Where had this come from right now? Merlin did his best to not let the question affect him, but how could he possibly answer that question? Probably. Maybe. But would a mother neglect her child like this if she would truly love it? Merlin swallowed and steeled his face to not have himself telling the truth there. He would just lie, since Michelle Unwin was definitely having other problems right now than her son. Sadly enough. They had never aimed for something like this, but she also hadn’t taken them up on their offer for help.

"I am sure that she loves you, Eggsy. But right now she isn't able to take care of you. She has to first take care of herself. She knows where you are and certainly will visit you some day.” Merlin uttered after having considered his options, irritation visible in his face nonetheless.

Eggsy looked down and up again, apparently wanting to believe the man and nodding after a moment. He was still holding on to that tattered teddy of his, which looked more like a rag than anything else despite being cleaned regularly now, showing how insecure he still was. Merlin didn’t want to touch that thing at all.

"O-okay... I wanna see mommy fast." Eggsy whispered before one tiny hand found the ear piece. "What isit?"

"It's a small telephone." Merlin explained, having to smile now that the boy had changed the uncomfortable topic. Tapping his own ear, Merlin activated his own. "Harry?"

It took a moment until Harry’s voice sounded through the line and he seemed just the slightest bit surprised. 

"Yes? Merlin, don’t tell me something’s wrong." The dip in tone told Merlin clearly that he shouldn’t joke around today. The boy really had wrapped Harry around his pinky finger.

"Do you have time right now? I fear that Eggsy needs a tad of reassurance."

There was a hum coming through the com and a minute of silence.

“Give me a second.” Harry would really interrupt the mission for Eggsy’s sake. Someone must have exchanged Galahad over night, this was irrational behaviour. “Alright. I am back at the hotel room.”

"Good." Merlin sighed in relief and tapped the device in Eggsy’s ear to make him be able to hear Harry as well. Big blue eyes looked up at Merlin in sheer incomprehension. "Say hello, Eggsy." Merlin prompted, at which the child instantly beamed and sat up.

"'ello!" The child echoed, way too loud, not knowing that he didn't need to yell for Harry and Merlin to hear him. The latter was pulling a face at the volume. "'Arry where are 'ou?" Eggsy murmured then and actually looked around as if he was searching for Harry.

"Eggsy." Harry purred back, sounding close to chuckling, the opposite of the tone he had just used on Merlin. "I am currently inside a hotel in London, wanting to meet up with someone for my job. What are you doing? Are you with Merlin?" Of course they both knew that he was, but the boy seemed happy to talk about anything right now as long as it was Harry asking questions.

Eggsy’s eyes went big when he heard Harry’s voice, and he smiled brightly as he reached to his ear to hold it like a real telephone. It brought a smile to Merlin’s face. It was adorable. At least for a snotty child.

"Harry! Yah!" Eggsy giggled as he looked at Merlin. Never had Merlin seen someone be that happy to just speak to another person. Even in their line of business. "What do yeh do?"

"I will have to ask someone a few questions, Eggsy. I will be back tomorrow in the morning if everything goes well." Merlin really had to keep himself from snorting there since that had been a very innocent way of telling the boy what he was about to do there.

"I'm missin' you." Eggsy whispered after a moment, even though it had been barely more than a few hours since Harry had left. "I dun like yeh leavin’. Why 'ou have t'do that?" He asked and pouted adorably as he shifted on his spot. "Plea com back."

"Because I am adult and adults have to work." Harry chuckled in answer to that naive question. "It's not for long, Eggsy, and I will be back when you wake up in the morning. Don't forget to brush your teeth before you head to bed and I am certain that Merlin can read you and Teddy something if you ask him nicely." Merlin stared ahead in silence when he heard and understood what Harry had just decided. He had not planned for this and would highly encourage the boy to not take up on this offer. That Eggsy was more content now was good, but he wasn’t about to play his nanny, and tugging him in was weird enough without reading some story out loud.

Eggsy was opening his mouth, probably to complain, but fell silent again, much to Merlin’s surprise.

"Okay." The child murmured and looked down, nodding. "Teddy miss ‘ou too." Said teddy was pressed onto his ear there, as if Harry would be able to hear him confirm this.

"I miss you, too, Eggsy. And you too, Merlin.” The roll of eyes could be heard over the com. “And I am looking forward to coming back tomorrow, my darling." Harry breathed lovingly. It was so uncharacteristic for Harry to be this loving. Ever since Lee had died, Harry had been withdrawn even more than usual, but apparently the boy reminded him of his softer side. It fit him and maybe Eggsy would really manage to make Harry happy again. It had been more than a decade since he had seen Harry engage in any kind of relationship. Both of them deserved that happiness. Merlin turned his gaze towards the troubled looking boy then, his little eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"Okay." He just murmured. "U'til t'morrow."

"Good boy, Eggsy. Sleep well later on." Harry murmured softly. "Bye" Once Eggsy had said his goodbye, a light clicking noise signalized that Harry had hung up and Merlin carefully took the device out of Eggsy’s ear.

"There. He's fine and he will be back very soon. It's just one night." Merlin promised even though that in itself would probably not reassure the boy. But if Eggsy trusted Harry, then he would hopefully not start crying again. While Eggsy wasn’t looking happy, one could hope.

"Yah." Eggsy repeated and looked away, tiny hands fiddling with the teddy. He had not been alone with anyone but Harry up to this day, and it was apparent that he was more uncomfortable than just shy, not one word coming from him after that. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and stood then, unsure if there was anything else he could do for him.

"Okay, Eggsy. You can play all you want with… all this." Merlin nodded towards the toys that were scattered around the playing blanket . "And if you are hungry or thirsty, or need to go to the loo, you just tell me, okay? Please." This was of utter importance. After hearing that Eggsy had literally pissed himself Merlin wasn’t too keen on experiencing this himself.

There was only a small nod, and Eggsy looked away until Merlin had gone back to his desk. Only then he turned to look at the toys, searching for one he could play with. Merlin prayed again that this quiet would last.

It was an hour or two later that Merlin heard more and more mumbling behind him, and he turned around in his chair, briefly interrupting his work, to see what this was about. Eggsy was babbling to himself, trying to get out of the door first, then wanting to get the contents of some drawers out onto the floor. Both not exactly to Merlin’s liking. The boy had grown bored and was fucking up his office.

“Eggsy, stop it.” Merlin said, trying to not sound too annoyed.

“Merlin?” A voice came through the com and the handler pinched his eyes close and grimaced at the slip. He was busy with getting Bors through some facility in Norway and had absolutely no time or nerves for that behaviour right now. 

“I am here. Turn left at the next split and get into the third door on the right. You should find all the documents you search for in one of the drawers. The mark left them there earlier.”

“Roger that.”

What followed was Merlin muting the com and turning around to face the boy.

“Eggsy, stop that.”

“Nou, bored!” Eggsy gave back, a pout on his lips as he stomped the ground with his foot. What a brat he could be.

“Then go and play!” With Eggsy’s growing louder, Merlin’s voice was raised as well, and before he knew it, Eggsy was screaming for Harry again, voice ringing in a shrill tone. “If you don’t stop this madness now, Harry will not come back to you!”

There was silence as Merlin tried to breath through, the words only registering with him when he looked into the child’s horrified face. The reaction was immediate. Screaming turned into sobbing, big tears rolling down the chubby cheeks, teddy dropping to the floor. He was just standing there, rigid, not moving anymore, just crying soundlessly. How stupid could he be? Why had he said this? Merlin had effectively ruined his entire evening. He blamed it on the lack of experience, but no reason or excuse would help him now. He had fucked it up. 

Usually Merlin was someone who did not get very invested in other people. He watched them and their lives but rather stayed to himself, rightfully so. The absurdist drama people had to go through in relationships, no matter if romantically or not, was tiresome and sure enough, he didn’t want to endure it more than necessary. That might have been the reason for him to join Kingsman in the first place. As a handler he had not many people to interact with, and he was thankful for it. His expertise was communication and networking, and the hacking of it, getting someone in and out, not dealing with emotional people. He wasn’t the one who comforted the agents, even though they sometimes had tried talking to him before. Listening was easy, yet he wasn’t there to ease their troubled minds. Never. Unfortunately, knowing and befriending Harry Hart had gotten him into a situation now that required that certain set of skills. Skills he obviously lacked and had never wanted to develop either. Yet now he faced a crying child, a nuisance which he had played a part in contributing to. He had to solve this if he even wanted to think about going back to work or staying on Harry’s good side. The agent would not do shite if he knew that his boy had been shouted at. So determination was there, there was only one problem with that. Merlin did not know how to comfort a child. The only thing he could do was imitating Percival’s behaviour towards his daughter.

“Shh…” He hummed and went down on his knees before the boy, hands finding Eggsy’s shoulders to keep him from turning away or even lash out. “I did not mean that, Eggsy. Of course he will come back. I-” 

“Yeh’s mean!” Eggsy wailed, little hands pulling on Merlin’s far bigger ones to get them off his body. “I wanna go!” It frustrated Merlin immensely, but he probably deserved to be yelled at. It was exceptional that he felt sympathy for that snotty brat, yet here he was, trying to soothe the crying and thrashing soon to be adopted child of what was considered his best friend.

“Eggsy…” Merlin breathed, voice going soft now as one hand turned the boy’s chin so that he could look him in the eyes. Maybe he could reason with him at least to a point. Eggsy was not old enough to comprehend elaborate reasoning, but he was quite the bright lad. “I am sorry. I did not mean to yell at you. I was angry because of my work, not because of you. You are very important to Harry, and he will be back tomorrow morning, when you wake up. If you play a bit more before we go and eat supper, then the time will go by quickly and you will not miss Harry that much. Crying will only make it worse.”

Blue eyes had focused back on brown, but Eggsy was still looking as if he was about to start crying again. He stood there on shaky legs, his little body shuddering with every hiccuped sob that bubbled out of him. Seeing no other way to solace the child, Merlin pulled him into his arms and stroked over his back. Eggsy remained there, not feeling the awkward vibes that came from the man, even raising his tiny hands to curl in on the bigger frame. It was strange for Merlin to see how easy it could be, that only a small hug could be enough to help him through his… state.

“There there…” Merlin uttered before he loosened the embrace and brushed some strands of hair out of Eggsy’s face. “He will be back tomorrow. I promise.” No one should promise when missions were involved, not in their line of work, but if his promise would be broken, they had far other problems than an untrusting child.

“Y-yeh play wif me?” Eggsy sniveled as he rubbed his sleeves over his eyes to dry the tears.

Oh well. He had not planned on playing with Eggsy at all. He had no idea how a child was playing but maybe ten minutes would suffice to keep him quiet for longer.

“What do you want to play?” Merlin reluctantly asked and sat down more comfortably. He had not believed that Eggsy would really be that happy to have him around, but apparently that was incorrect. The boy’s eyes lit up and he nodded minutely before he gestured to some dinosaurs.

“Play dinosaurs! Grrr!” Eggsy made and grabbed a dinosaur to stomp it onto the fluffy rug. Merlin tried his best not to smile, but the corner of his mouth quirked up anyway. “Yeh can has the bird dino!” A pterodactyl. “It makes ‘caww’!” 

“Caw?” Merlin parroted and raised a brow. “Like a crow?”

“Yesh!” 

Merlin watched for another moment while Eggsy stomped the rug with his dinosaur before he figured that it was useless to be embarrassed by this and cawed. 

 

Much to Merlin’s astonishment it was already getting dark when he got up from the ground again to look at his screens. He had completely forgotten the time. How ironic. A look back over his shoulder showed the boy snuggling up against his teddy, napping. He felt himself smile at the sight and the silence that was surrounding him. Deciding to make the boy something to eat for later, Merlin silently left to get him a sandwich from the cafeteria. It didn’t take long until Eggsy had devoured the food and went back to play with his dinosaurs. Eventually though Merlin noticed that the dinosaur noises ebbed up.

"Eggsy?" Merlin asked whisperingly when he heard the boy yawning a few times. "How about we head off to bed?"

"Nut tir'd..." Was the obvious answer, yet Eggsy’s eyes were closed and he very much lay on the soft blanket, teddy hiding half his face. 

"I would like to question that." Merlin chuckled softly, bowing down to take the boy and his teddy into his arms, before he left his office and locked it behind him. He would stay with Eggsy until he had fallen asleep, else the boy would hardly feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. So Merlin brought him straight to Harry's bedroom and placed him on the bed before walking to one of the wardrobes to search for a pyjama. "Would you like help with redressing, Eggsy?" Merlin asked absentmindedly when he chose one and returned to the the boy, showing him what he had chosen.

A snicker came from Merlin when he saw the boy reaching for the pants and trying to get them on without pulling the old ones down first. He had to admit to himself that Eggsy was adorable when he wanted to be, or when he was tired. The boy grew on him without him wanting it to happen. Just the tiniest little bit, and he would deny that under torture. Eggsy eventually nodded at Merlin, one hand on the pants, the other rubbing his eyes. Merlin's expression grew soft and he leaned in to help the boy with getting redressed. And once that was done, he offered his hand to him.

"Let's go to the bathroom, Eggsy. You have to brush your teeth. Harry told us to do that." The boy was almost five, and Merlin hoped that he could brush them alone, same with the toilet issue. They had successfully used it before, but since Eggsy was tired, nothing was guaranteed.

"Nu, dun wanna." Eggsy proclaimed, yet still scooted over to the edge of the bed and tried to hop down, only to lightly stumble. "Need t' pee."

"Same direction." Holding Eggsy by his hand, Merlin kept him from stumbling over his own two feet, before heaving him up into his arms again and carrying him over to the bathroom. It would be quicker if he would help him with all that. A yawn forced its way out of Merlin’s throat as well then and only now he realized how exhausting the day has been. In all his years of working for Kingsman he had only been that tired a few times. The boy was a force to be reckoned with. How such a small thing could make such a fuss was something Merlin couldn’t quite explain either. "Would you like me to read you something then when you go to sleep?" He asked while keeping one hand on the boy's shoulder so he wouldn't end up falling over. Merlin only suggested this because the boy would fall asleep quicker and he would get into Harry’s good graces. A favour owed could be very useful when Harry was concerned.

"Yesh pleash." Eggsy accent got thicker while he walked over to the toilet, where he pulled his pants a bit down and climbed onto the seat to relieve himself. "You leave then?" The child asked and looked up at Merlin when he reached for the handle to flush. It was a good question. He had spent too much time with him already, and thus away from work, but leaving Eggsy alone in a still somewhat foreign environment, and after his fuck up, felt utterly wrong. So Merlin regarded the boy for a moment when he pulled his pants back up and hopped down the toilet, thinking about it.

"I could certainly stay if you would like that, while I have to get to my room to get redressed as well before that, one doesn’t lay down in their bed with street clothes.” A lesson to remember. Harry would approve of him teaching the child some manners. “But if you want me to stay, I will." At least until Eggsy would fall asleep. Merlin went over to the sink then and put the footstool in front of it to help Eggsy being able to reach it. Taking out the small toothbrush and the paste, he handed it to the boy, who looked less than thrilled. “Oh come on, it surely can’t be that bad to brush your teeth.” Merlin chided, but Eggsy simply shook his head.

"I dun wanna be alone." Merlin looked back into sad eyes and couldn’t find the will to argue. Of course Eggsy didn’t want to be alone. He still didn’t trust the people around him to stay, to not leave him. It was sad, but he would regrow that trust eventually. And if Eggsy needed consolation and if Merlin was the only one the boy had right now, he would offer it to him. Eggsy still stood on the same spot, toothbrush in hand, looking absolutely miserable until Merlin took pity on him.

"Then I will stay of course. Good boy, Eggsy." Merlin hummed when Eggsy offered a small tug of lips and climbed the footstool, one hand giving the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I will be right back. Make sure to brush for two minutes. Harry will be proud of you." It was manipulating, but if it would serve its purpose, and Eggsy certainly beamed at hearing praise. It was better than force by far. Nothing was achieved with force around children, even Merlin knew that.

Eggsy nodded and began to brush his teeth while Merlin hurried to change and get back to Harry’s room as quickly as he could, much to the amusement of some Kingsman staff. He was just through the door when he saw Eggsy wobbling back into the bedroom, looking at Merlin sheepishly before he crawled onto the bed.

"Ready."

"What does Harry read to you usually? Any story you would prefer?" Merlin asked as he let his hands run over the variety of books in the shelves. There were some children’s books in between the classics Harry kept, but they were few and far in between and Merlin was certain that they had gone through them already when he considered their limited number. When no answer came, Merlin raised a brow and looked back at Eggsy, who shook his head and vanished underneath the thick blanket, only to peek out with one eye.

"Mh-mh." The small pile of boy shook. "Dunno." That wouldn’t make the choice easier. He would simply choose one he liked himself.

"Well, let’s see..." Skipping through the titles, Merlin had to chuckle at some of the books Harry had. He wanted the boy to fall asleep, not to have nightmares. Humming when he saw Lord of the Rings, Merlin pulled the book out and went over to the bed again where he made himself comfortable next to Eggsy. "Alright then.”

He had never read to a child, but he did his best to let the characters sound different to make it as interesting for Eggsy as possible, no matter how dry the first chapter was. The descriptions of the environment quickly made Eggsy’s eyes go heavy with sleep and it took literally only a few minutes until he laid face down on the pillow, teddy inside his arms, snoring lightly. Merlin looked down at the sleeping child for a minute or two before laying the book onto the night table, his glasses following. Leaning back against his own pillow, Merlin closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Sleeping in Harry’s bed, and sleeping that early at all would be difficult, but somehow the breathing next to him was relaxing. Having someone next to him felt nice, and Merlin realized with surprise that he was smiling. Maybe, no matter how exhausting the day had been, he would be able to get along with this small child and before he knew it, Merlin was drifting off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> (And I do like Lord of the rings haha!)


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds himself being okay with the child cuddling with him.  
> Something that no one could know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months. I know, and oh god, I am sorry for the wait. I forgot about writing again, basically do whenever I am busy with all kinds of stuff. I am actually an artist, am studying for my masters as well and am a gamer, and writing really became more of a back-burner.  
> But your lovely comments made me actually sit down and write a chapter.  
> Excuse my un-beta'd English though. I do hope there aren't too many mistakes in here and that you do enjoy this little chap.
> 
> On another note:  
> If you want to follow me on tumblr and see some Hartwin (and other fandom) drawings:  
> https://vashaaarties.tumblr.com/

Eggsy slept for a few hours, face squished against the pillow, teddy inside his arms, snoring lightly. It wasn’t before long that he stirred and woke up, one hand rubbing at his eyes as he tried to make sense of the still dark environment around him. Maybe it was his still sleepy mind that made him do it, but the boy scooted over to the body next to him, cuddling up as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"D'ddy..."

Merlin blinked at the utterance and turned towards the boy to see what the matter was. Eggsy was only seeking closeness, yet Merlin usually wasn’t the type to offer comfort to anyone, and the phrase ‘daddy’ was creeping him in all honesty. He wanted the boy to stay quiet though, wanted to use the free time he so rarely had to get a bit more sleep now. So Merlin begrudgingly let it happen and tried to blur out any thoughts about the child.

"Hm.." He just made, letting the word slide for now; Eggsy would realize soon enough that he was not his daddy, and Merlin was really not keen on earning that title any time soon. He wasn’t liking children, no matter how much this one was snuggling up right now. Funnily enough, Merlin didn’t even realize when he dozed off again and when he woke for the second time this morning, he was staring into blue eyes that were attentively watching him. It was more creepy than cute, even though Harry would probably disagree. Admittedly, Merlin hadn't slept this good in a long while now and the fact was startling him more as he would like to admit. His gaze fell onto the child at his side again as he ran a hand over his face, hoping that Harry would return earlier than usually. The bastard was always late, especially when it was crucial for Merlin for him to be punctual. And now he had to do something with the Unwin boy, who was smiling sheepishly at him, obviously having forgotten about their hard time yesterday. Children… So, what to do with him then? They would have to clean themselves up, or rather, Merlin had to clean up the child, prepare breakfast and have an eye on him. The boy still had no routine, so maybe he could influence Eggsy to the point where he wouldn’t take after Harry and his irresponsible behaviour. Manners couldn’t be taught early enough.

“Good morning, Eggsy.” Merlin finally addressed the boy, who beamed at him in return. Was he truly warming up so easily?

"Mornin'." Eggsy gave back and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, a gesture that Merlin couldn’t quite interpret, yet after yesterday he was cautious nonetheless. 

"Have you slept well?" Merlin asked even though he really wasn’t needing an answer, but Eggsy needed to learn to talk more and get a bit more confident with conversing. And if it would erase that horrendous London accent Merlin would gladly make the sacrifice of educating Eggsy.

"Mhm." Eggsy hummed and heaved his teddy up for Merlin to see. At least now the thing wasn’t as dirty anymore. "Teddy sleep good too. Teddy can' sleep alone. He scared." Merlin was fairly sure that the teddy was Eggsy’s way to get his own emotions and needs across. It was endearing. A little bit. Not enough for Merlin to fall for it though. Yet… if he really wanted to teach the boy, he would have to open up and use the situation they were in.

"I understand him very well. Sometimes even adults are scared." Merlin said matter of factly, his fingers lightly patting the boy’s shoulder. The touch was well received as it seemed. This baby talk was annoying though. "But Teddy has you."

"And I has Merl!" Eggsy giggled and pushed his face into Merlin's chest to hug him with one arm, catching Merlin off guard and having him stiffen up in seconds. He had no clue if he should hug the boy back, thus his hands just hovered in the air next to the him. "’N’ 'arry. You dun go away, righ’?" There Eggsy looked up with those big puppy eyes, the child’s world laying in that simple question. Merlin couldn’t promise anything of course, Harry could have an accident on a mission, they could get attacked, there were endless possibilities of things going wrong. Yet he would not tell him this, else Merlin would have to face a new tirade of the banshee that was Eggsy.

"Of course we won't." Merlin lied in an uncharacteristically soft tone. "Don't worry about that, Eggsy." 

Eggsy regarded the man for a moment before he gave a small nod. How naive children were, how easily manipulated. Oh well, it was making a lot of things easier, so Merlin wouldn’t dare to complain.

"Okay. I dun wanna be alone." He whispered and frowned, a rather stoic expression appearing on his face. "Daddies." This was so very weird. Sure, Harry could adopt the boy. But him seeing them both as father figures was more than strange. Merlin was not going to be his babysitter more than necessary. This boy was just like one of their puppies: Naive and way too clingy and dependent after you fed them once, and Merlin wasn’t about to invest that much time into this child. 

“Harry maybe.” Merlin cleared his throat and evaded those big eyes that widened a fraction at the answer.

"Maybe?” Eggsy repeated before falling silent. Oh shite. He knew that jittering lip and that pout.

“Harry definitely. The bambot is head over heels for you since you two first met.” Since before that, actually, but Eggsy wouldn’t understand surveillance or the circumstances of their meeting.

“Bamboo?” Eggsy frowned at the foreign word but Merlin had no intent to explain that to him.

"We both hold you dear, Eggsy.” An exaggeration on his part, but so be it. "But we cannot replace your father completely and I know that Harry wouldn't want you to forget about him either." Harry was owing Lee too much for that to happen. He was still not forgiving himself for that mistake. Probably wouldn’t for a long time, if ever.

"I dun remember." Eggsy admitted and Merlin knew why of course. Lee hadn't had much time this past year due to the training, and before that the child had barely been old enough to form lasting memories of him when he had been off duty. 

"I know.” Merlin said and nodded, now rather comfortable with how Eggsy was leaning against him. “But you know Harry isn't him and that is important. Because your father was a great man and someone who shouldn't be forgotten. I can show you photos of him if you would like.”

The child shrugged lightly, seeming unsure if he wanted that or not.

"But if you love one, then you call ‘im daddy." Eggsy stated after a moment, obviously having made up his mind about that. 

"Hm." Merlin thought about that for a moment, looking down at the child now once again. He sighed and had to smile then, this child was obstinate. "I guess you can do that, yes." He murmured in a defeated tone. So the boy already love them. Merlin didn’t quite know how to react to those feelings. It made the smile return to Eggsy's face though and the boy started giggling and rolling around on the bed, obviously happy. Like a puppy.

"Yesh! Daddies!" Eggsy laughed and went on to hide his face in Merlin’s lap. Oh well.

"We should get up and ready to eat breakfast now that this is settled." Merlin simply decided and gently pulled Eggsy up by his shoulders to carry him to the edge of the bed.

"Dun wanna move, but hungry..." Eggsy whined, yet let the man strip him out of his pyjamas.

"We have to get ready for Harry.” It would have its effect, Merlin was sure. And just as expected, Eggsy’s eyes lit up and he nodded minutedly. Merlin gave it a subtle nod before going to the wardrobe to look through all the clothes Harry had bought for the child. The man was utterly wrapped around Eggsy’s little pinky finger judged by the amount of little suits and fancy clothing there was.

"Why, what pleasant surprise; I planned on handing in my report and your office is locked? Merlin, should I be worried?" Harry's voice came from the door. He had a warm smile on his lips as he looked the other two over and put his suitcase down.

Eggsy abruptly turned towards the source of the talking and he cast everything away to run over to Harry. Butt naked.

"Daddy!" The child beamed and opened his arms to get a hug, and what else could Harry do but raise him up into his arms and have the small boy cuddle up to him?

"Hello, darling." Harry murmured into Eggsy’s ear while he sent Merlin a look. The Scott was still rummaging around in that drawer of his, searching for an outfit. "Have you been good?" He asked then and went further into the room where he put Eggsy down again.

 

“Yah!”

"He behaved just fine." Merlin answered that question in more detail while he inspected a pair of pants. Deciding on a white button down and black trousers, Merlin went over to push the clothes into Harry’s hand. The man was back, so he could dress up his ‘son’. Harry smiled knowingly and did just that.

"I missed 'ou, but Merlin read me somethin', but dunno what it was anymore.” Eggsy said while he raised his arms to get dressed.

“Oh?” Harry made and smirked at Merlin. He had known that his old friend would warm up with the boy eventually. Merlin rolled his eyes and pointed to the book that was still lying on the nightstand.

"That one I didn't try yet." Harry snorted and heaved Eggsy up against his chest once he was fully dressed. "Have you eaten something for breakfast yet?" Not that he couldn’t see that both of them had just gotten up. Even Merlin sported bed hair, and he already kept it short due to his early hair loss.

"Still sleepy." Eggsy murmured and tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "'addy Merl’ was cuddly. But 'ungry." He gave back as he looked at the other man, hands tightened in the jacket of Harry's suit.

“‘Daddy’ Merlin was cuddly?” Harry repeated and let his gaze meet Merlin’s who’s eyelid twitched at the mockery.

“Don’t say a word, Galahad.” He warned. “I did this solely because I needed you on that mission. Do not mock me for trying to keep the child quiet.”

“I would never.” Harry crooned and stroked through Eggsy’s short hair while Merlin got his sweater and went to the door.

“I expect your report-” A sneer formed on Merlin’s face when Harry pointed to his briefcase. “On time? How uncharacteristically.”

“Only for you, dearest.”

“We also have to address the adoption issue. I prolonged the deadlines for the application, but you need to make up your mind about all this. If you want my help with anything concerning this I expect you to take this seriously and think about the consequences as well.”

And Harry did. He wanted to adopt the boy, to never give him back to the woman that neglected her own son. Eggsy would forget about her eventually, would take this as the new normal, and he would do his best to give the boy what he deserved. Yet he wasn’t keen on all the paperwork that it brought with it. So having Merlin on his side was fortunate and needed.

“I will.” 

Merlin nodded at his colleague before opening the door and moving out of the room, leaving Harry and Eggsy alone. 

“So will Merl’n be there more?” Eggsy asked and blinked up at Harry with the biggest blue eyes and Harry wasn’t sure what to answer for a moment.

“Did you like having him around?”

“He okay. First mean, but then okay.” Eggsy said and seemed to think hard about it. Harry had to suppress a laugh since he knew exactly how Merlin could be.

“Maybe you can ask him sometime to play with you.” It made the child nod and Harry smile before set Eggsy back down.

“Ah, before I forget. I do have a little surprise for my brave boy.” Harry had never before seen such puppy eyes and he would encourage his good behaviour with this little gift.

“What?” He asked and jumped from one foot to the other, excited to see what Harry had brought back from his trip. And much to the boy’s dislike, Harry took his sweet time to get a small, cream coloured bundle out of his briefcase. “What is’it?” The bundle was handed to him a moment later, and Eggsy took a closer look at it only for his small mouth to open in an ‘o’. “It a dog!” It was a stuffed pug plush that Harry had found in a small toy store in London. He watched as Eggsy pressed the plush against his chest, hugging it tightly, the teddy forgotten for now. “Thank, ‘arry!”

The way Eggsy beamed at Harry made his heart leap and he smiled lovingly down at him.

“Very welcome. I am happy you like it.”

“It so cute!”

 

This night Harry watched the boy attentively as he laid next to him, wrapped in the blanket and sleeping peacefully with his new plush in his arms. It was new to fall asleep and wake up with someone next to him, but Harry felt that he grew accustomed to it too quickly. Harry still couldn’t quite believe how easily the boy had made him fall for him. Something about the small child was enthralling. The way he smiled up at Harry in the morning, full of love and affection, was giving Harry something he hadn’t had for years now. A home. He wanted to never let Eggsy go again. Smiling, Harry stroked over Eggsy’s cheek again at which the small child opened his eyes briefly and scooted closer, one hand reaching out for Harry’s shirt.

He would do his damndest to protect Eggsy from every evil out there, even when it would mean for him to kill everyone who tried to endanger him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I appreciate the support, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like the first chapter! I'm doing my best to get the next one to you within the next month!


End file.
